This application is a non prov. of provisional of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 62/264,823, filed Dec. 8, 2015. This application is a non prov. of provisional of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 62/237,431, filed Oct. 5, 2015. Both are incorporated by reference.
This application relates to a device for training of golf putting.